Tails Doll
The Tails Doll is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is a minor character in Infinity War I and Infinity War II. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 8766 BC–AD 1997' The Tails Doll was created by an amateur shaman in what would eventually become London, England, on October 31, 8766 BC. However, the shaman inadvertently placed an evil soul-eating spirit inside the Tails Doll, and so to try to remedy it the shaman made it so that the Tails Doll could be alive, live forever, and have control over the evil spirit. For this, the shaman placed a soul gem at the end of a stick that would be inserted into the Tails Doll's head. The power of the gem made the stick more pliable, though it was still very sturdy. The gem would change colors depending on the mood of the Tails Doll. The gem was white when the Tails Doll was scared, green when he was normal, blue when he was sad, yellow when confused, and red when angry or possessed. The Tails Doll would remain this way until 2013. '1997–2019' On May 12, 1997, Tony Stark was born in Pasadena, Texas. Stark had been born with a Tesseract shard within his mind. The evil spirit within the Tails Doll sensed this, though he was unable to pinpoint its exact location because the shard was inactive. Nevertheless, the spirit took control of the Tails Doll and began to search for the shard. He even consulted Devil Hulk to aid in the search, though at that moment Devil Hulk was preoccupied with the birth of Dr. Bruce Banner (which occurred two months before) and the fact that Banner was planted with knowledge of the Infinity Staff. Even so, the two decided that Devil Hulk would be the first to know of the shard's existence. On June 28, 2008, the Tails Doll managed to find Stark, who was then at the age of 11 and living in University Place, Washington. The shard had activated that day, and so the Tails Doll found him by 1 AM PT. He didn't know how to get the shard out of Stark's mind, though, and so he instead ate Stark's soul and made Stark into his servant. He commanded the young Stark to steal the souls of his friends and teachers so that they could be brought to him. This continued even when Stark first met Banner in September 2009. The only reason why Banner and Stark befriended in the first place is because both had experiences with supernatural beings. Stark had the Tails Doll, while Banner had Devil Hulk. On March 30, 2010, the Tails Doll tried to kill Stark as Banner stood helplessly nearby. Stark had repeatedly refused to steal the souls of his friends and teachers, and so the Tails Doll thought it best to simply get rid of him altogether. Stark fell unconscious due to the Tails Doll trying to shut down his mind, though four minutes later Stark came to. Stark was taken to a hospital in Fort Lewis, Washington. The doctors concluded that Stark had passed out from insufficient water intake, though this was not true because Stark drank water often. The true results from the doctors' tests have not been found since. The next day, the Tails Doll regained control over his own body. He told Stark that he was very sorry for harming him, and, to his surprise, Stark forgave and befriended him. This makes the Tails Doll the very first member of the Guys. In late 2013, the Tails Doll sought out Ghost Rider so that he could remove his evil spirit. This worked, and, after this was done, the Tails Doll cut off all communications with Devil Hulk. The Tails Doll never told Devil Hulk about the Tesseract shard, and so it would remain a secret among Banner, the Guys, Stark, and Jolt until the start of Infinity War I. After being rid of his evil spirit, the Tails Doll tried to start a new life as a good person rather than a ne'er-do-well. He began by befriending Grissom Stevens. Even though Grissom was initially shy of him, the two became good friends. The Tails Doll was present for the 2015 Convergence, and he became a Primary Avenger when the Avengers formed. 'Infinity War I: 2019–2060' The Tails Doll had little involvement in Infinity War I. One such instance was when he was forced to fight alongside Devil Hulk's Resistance in the Battle in the Outer Regions of Space on March 29, 2029, as a gamma-powered giant. The other instance was when he was fighting alongside the All's Alliance during the Last Battle on May 10, 2060. Powers and Abilities *Flight *Soul-eating (8766 BC–AD 2013) Personality As his normal self, the Tails Doll is humble and friendly. He talks with a high-pitched RP accent, and his voice is slow and somewhat hypnotic. As his possessed self, the Tails Doll was cruel and ruthless. His voice was much deeper and rougher, with no accent whatsoever. Gallery Evil Tails Doll.png|The Tails Doll's possessed form. Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Former Members of Devil Hulk's Resistance Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Primary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:The Guys Category:Infinity War II belligerents Category:Members of the New Alliance